edfandomcom-20200215-history
Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds paper route is too much for them. Plot It's early in the morning and Double D's got himself a paper round to save up for an electron microscope. Eddy is immediately lured by the prospect of big money, imagine how much could be earned from not one, not five, but 50 rounds! Tons of papers are duly dumped next morning upon Double D's home, however mornings are not Eddy's thing and he somehow manages to lie around sunbathing and dreaming of all the Jawbreakers they will soon be able to buy whilst his pals run themselves ragged delivering the news. Things could do with speeding up so Double D devises a machine to shoot the papers (or Ed) onto doorsteps at high velocity … it's only a matter of time before disaster - and summer rains - strike! Quotes *'Ed': beneath a mountain of newspapers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Ed': Kevin "Kevin, look out!" Kevin: "Huh? Whoa!" Kevin gets hit by a newspaper; knocking off his bike Ed: Kevin gets hit by a newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lap-dog]] "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCKS! Aah! Get off!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again, then stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them." raining "Summer rains!" Eddy: irritated "Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double D?" Edd: "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" Ed: Double D's hat "I'm happy with Eddy, too. Ooh… Does it work?" Eddy: Ed away "Don't touch it! Let's test it out!" Edd: "Good idea." ---- *'Edd & Eddy': testing the newspaper shooter "IT WORKS!" Ed: into the newspaper shooter "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" machine spits him out as a newspaper: "Oops." laughs Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? Dog.jpg|The Dog File:Pantsless ed.jpg|ED!!!! Put some pants on!!! File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. File:Rolly.jpg|''The Ed Times'' Trivia/Goofs *When we see Rolf mowing the lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in every other episode they are green. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much more bombastic in this episode, which he keeps that version of his new voice up for the rest of the series. *In the scene were Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears. *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the road pavement. *The newspaper shooter reappeared at "3 Squares and an Ed" at Edd's closet, but was still damaged. *When Ed says "Okay" when Double D asks him to retrieve Eddy, Ed's mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds seeing Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is rather skilled with a tractor. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. *When Eddy and Double D were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see in one shot Double D's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on. *We learn that Double D wakes up at about 4:35 A.M. to do his paper routes. *Jimmy doesn't have any lines in this episode, but does make a "whee!" sound while playing jump rope with Sarah. *Double D's hat can be used as a shield, as seen when Edd and Eddy try to protect themselves from being hit by the barrage of newspapers flying out of control. *Sarah has only two lines in this episode. *Kevin doesn't speak in this epsiode, but says "Huh?" before he got hit by the newspaper and "Whoa!" when he got hit by a newspaper. *Nazz, Jonny and the Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf doesn't really talk at all in this episode. He only whistles and says to Eddy "Good morning, Eddy, nice haircut." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes null Category:Episodes where scams failed